The Information Age: The Robotic Snork
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: SNIP and SNAP were kidnapped and were quickly released, not before giving up the blueprints of their circuitry. Now a OC living in the middle of nowhere used those blueprints to create his own robot, there's no telling what's going to happen next.
1. Ch 1: Kidnapping For Science

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

As Snorkland goes through it's daily routine, a robot floats 3 kilometers above Snorkland. The white rectangular looking robot is on the prowl, using jets on it's rear of water to propel itself through the water. The robot is called an Aquabot, it has five 360 degree angle small dome cameras 2 in the front, 1 in the rear, 1 one on top, and a laser camera on the bottom for scanning. It had 8 microphones, 4 Plasma Guns, 2 small Lithium batteries, an internal antenna, two visible solar panels on top, and several other classified gizmos.

The Aquabot propels itself through the water, high above Snorkland and scans the city with an invisible laser using it's bottom camera. It then sends the information to an unknown source somewhere far from the city as it scans, when it's done it zooms in with it's two front cameras and watches the Snorks swim with their snorkels or walk on their feet. After looking around, it then lays eyes on AllStar and his gang. And then see's SNIP and SNAP, two robotic snorks.

This has gotten the Aquabot's attention and it stops, using it's Ultra Sensitive Microphones the Aquabot managed to listen into the Snork's conversation. "So who is Radio Seaworthy?" asked SNAP.

"A green colored Snork who lives in the Outback, living with his green octopus Rex." said AllStar, "Been to his, bunker, once. It looked like a Science Lab more than a home, very neat stuff he has there."

"Do you know where it is?" asked SNIP.

"I don't know, I forgot." said AllStar, "If he comes around, I'll introduced you him to you guys."

The Aquabot then sends a radio message to the group, the group suddenly began to heard beeping sounds:

... . .- .- - .-. - ... -.-

"What is that AllStar?" asked Dimmy.

"I don't know what it is, it sounds like Morse Code." said AllStar.

The beeping was quite fast, after about replaying it three times the Aquabot soon descends and meets the group face to face. The sight of it amazed the Snorks with curiosity, "Looks like an Unidentified Floating Object," said Casey.

"Honk honk," tooted Tooter, agreeing with Casey.

"Another Robot?" asked AllStar, "Can he talk?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked SNAP.

"There's no visible sign for gender identity," said AllStar, he then see's a green Hammer and Sickle on the sides of the Aquabot, "I think I seen those symbols somewhere before, I don't remember where."

The Aquabot turns itself and looked straight at SNIP and SNAP, it inched closer to them and SNIP and SNAP shift backwards. "I think it's interested in us," said SNIP and SNAP in unison.

The Aquabot fired it's lasers at SNIP and SNAP, the green lasers hits the two robots and formed a green glowing ball around them in a blink of an eye. "Help!" cried SNIP.

"I can't move!" cried SNAP.

The Aquabot moved the two robots and strapped them underneath itself, the gang attempts to dog pile the robot but it moved to fast and they ended up dog piling each other. Luckily, Corky moved in to try to catch the Aquabot in his Snork Patrol Sub. "Don't worry SNIP and SNAP!" reassured Corky, "I'll save you!"

The engine to Corky's sub abruptly stops and goes silent, "What the?" he cried as he moves the steering mechanism, "It's not working!"

Corky crashed into a nearby building, but wasn't hurt. AllStar swam to the top of the sub and helped Corky out of it, they all watched as the Aquabot shoots through the water in a green light and vanishes. There was no trace of the robot anywhere.

"SNIP! SNAP!" cried AllStar.

"I hope they're alright," said Corky as he inspects his engine, "That's odd, I check the engine this morning and it works perfectly fine. Why did it give out on me?"

The engine sputters then restarts itself, amazing the snorks. "What is this UFO?" asked Corky.

"I don't know Corky, but the technology of it looks familiar." said AllStar, "And so is that Hammer & Sickle, wait... Tooter, what was that beeping sound we heard before the Aquabot showed up?"

"... . .- .- - .-. - ... -.-", imitated Tooter.

"You sure?" asked AllStar.

"Uh huh." tooted Tooter.

"Dr. Gallio might translated it for us," said Casey.

"Yeah, let's head to Gallio," said AllStar, "Lets see if he could help us."

"You go ahead AllStar," said Corky as he hops into his sub, "I gotta sub to fix."

The gang rushed over to Dr. Gallios as fast as they gun and told him about the news, after explaining what happened Dr. Gallio seemed more curious than shocked as he works on some gizmo. "A robot you say, what does it look like?"

"Looked like a giant shoe box," said Dimmy, "With eyes and lasers and it was painted white."

"Anything else?" asked Dr. Gallio.

"A Hammer & Sickle," said AllStar.

Dr. Gallio jumped and dropped his wrench on the floor, like he knows something. "Is it green?" asked Dr. Gallio hesitatingly.

"Yes," said AllStar.

"Oh my, um..." muttered Dr. Gallio.

"We heard this beeping code before the robot arrived," said AllStar as he writes the Morse Code message onto a piece of paper, "Can you translate it?"

"Yes, of course," said Dr. Gallio as he takes the piece of paper and sticks it into a machine.

The machine eats it up and then displayed a single word on it's CRT Monitor, "SEAWORTHY"

"It must be Radio," said Dr. Gallio, "He is highly more advanced and curious, so it shouldn't be a surprise that he kidnapped SNIP and SNAP."

"What would he do to them?" asked Daffney.

"Well, the last thing he would do to them is hurt him," said Dr. Gallio, "First he'll take them apart to see what they're made out of, then put them back together and let them go."

"Are you sure?" asked AllStar.

"Yes," said Dr. Gallio, "But we shouldn't mention this to Radio, he'll know that we're on to him."

"How are you sure it is Radio?" asked Casey.

"You seen what he did to Junior," said Dr. Gallio, "They way that he used his hand to crush his..."

"I don't want to think about it anymore than you do," interrupted AllStar, "Let's just wait and see if Radio would let them free soon."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Ch 2: Frankenstein

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The Aquabot soon reappeared out of thin air above the Outback, with SNIP and SNAP still attached to it. It swam into a hole through a coral reef and went through this dark tunnel, a fast moving current soon swept the robots several meters down into the coral until it goes underground and wind up into a well lit room. As it sat on the floor, a small door closes the tunnel and the room soon drained all the water and replaced it with regular air.

Once the room is bone dry, a bulkhead door opened and a green snork (Radio) stepped through along with his green octopus. "Now would you look at this," he said, "I told you this would work Rex, and I'm always right."

Rex cooed in response as Radio picked up the Aquabot and carried it into his lab area, shutting the Bulkhead door behind him. Radio sat the Aquabot onto the table and removed SNIP and SNAP's bonds, he sat the Aquabot back out into the decompression room and returned to the table and stared at the two robots themselves. "Seems that they have been deactivated, now lets take them apart to see what they're made out of Rex." said Radio.

For hours, Radio studied the insides of the robots and documented every detail. After learning what he can, he then writes the information onto his computer where it is stored onto a large database. "These robots seemed to provide me a way to build my own advanced Artificial Intelligence, " said Radio, "If I could work out the kinks, this would help me a lot to create a robot with a brain similar to the average snork."

Radio then puts SNIP and SNAP back together and took them back into the Decompression Chamber and reattached them to the Aquabot, "And soon, these Remote Control robots would be obsolete." Radio says to himself, "I swear Rex, if we do it right then we would become famous for such an achievement. They don't call me a Mad Scientist for nothing, even if I'm young."

Meanwhile, AllStar and the gang tried to call Radio but he didn't answer. As usual. Fortunately, everyone sits and waits at a Fast Food Restaurant and tries to pass the time by playing Go Fish. Fortunately, it soon pays off as they heard the Morse Code about three times before the Aquabot reappeared. With SNIP and SNAP in hand. They all watched as the Aquabot sat down SNIP and SNAP down upright with green laser beams, then reactivated the robots remotely.

AllStar and the gang jumped out of their seats and rushed to the two robots who were in a daze, "SNIP, SNAP, are you okay?" asked AllStar.

"I can't remember what happened," said SNIP.

"We were carried away and we blanked out," said SNAP.

The Aquabot nonchalantly swam away, the group then follows it. After getting close to the Aquabot, the bot suddenly flashes a bright powerful light right into the snork's faces. Stunning them as it quickly swam away, the snorks made an attempt to chase the robot but were too dazed and disoriented to follow.

SNIP and SNAP didn't bother to go chase the robot since they know all to well that it's more powerful than them, they watched as the robot disappears in thin water and the Snorks soon lost track of it. They meet back up with SNIP and SNAP and sighed, "We've gotta keep an eye out for that robot," insisted AllStar, "We'll have Corky help out on this one, we don't know what that thing will do next."

The gang spend hours looking for the Aquabot, but came up empty handed. Then it reappeared somewhere in Snorkland in places where they don't expect, at first glance the Aquabot appears to be looking for something but was merely observing. It soon shot up high above Snorktown and vanished once more, and it didn't reappear again.

"That was one weird UFO," said AllStar, "I wonder where it's from."

Meanwhile, Radio uses his 3D laser printer to print out synthetic like snork limbs, then a torso, head, and other important components. He then assemble the parts together and bolted them in place, using the diagram he got from SNIP and SNAP he managed to make the Central Processing Unit (The Brain). Unlike SNIP and SNAP's brains, this robotic brain has smaller circuits and is more powerful. Just as powerful as Radio's own brain which is more powerful than the average Snork's brain.

He installed the brain into the robot's head and closes the skull cap, Radio looked at the robot and was amazed at it. The Robot is an indigo colored looking Snork and looks just like the real thing, with legs and a snorkel unlike SNIP and SNAP as he had synthetic skin and eyes. Radio quickly dressed the robot in a white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, as well as a pair of black shoes. Using a Electric Metal Coil, Radio fired Microwaves into the robot's battery pack and the robot came alive.

The robot flickered open it's eyes and looked around the room and lays eyes on Radio, "Where am I?" asked the robot, "Who are you?"

"I'm your creator," said Radio, "My name is Radioactive Seaworthy, but you can call me Radio. This is my octopus companion, Rex"

"Hi Rex," said the robot.

Rex barked in response, then the robot resumes attention to Radio.

"Who am I?" asked the robot.

"You are a Robotic Snork, your name will be Gizmo." said Radio, "Why? Because you are my gizmo. Could you try to stand up?"

"I think so," said Gizmo as he sat up, "So I'm a robot?"

"Yes, my Frankenstein." said Radio, "You might be called a monster, but you are the most advanced machine in the ocean."

"The Ocean?" asked Gizmo.

"Yes, the Ocean." said Radio, "And I created you for a purpose."

"And what is that purpose?' asked Gizmo.

"Simple, live among the Snorks in Snorkland." said Radio, "I know how you feel, I've been in your position when I was born."

"You have?" asked Gizmo.

"Yeah, a Snork named AllStar Seaworthy poked around where he shouldn't be poking around and cut his hand on a Nuclear Waste Barrel." explain Radio, "I formed out of the Nuclear Waste as a result."

"How did that go for you?" asked Gizmo.

"Quite fine, I was born on accident but the Snorks managed to put up with me." said Radio, "I soon became a Mad Scientist creating questionable and bizarre creations, you are one of them and you are free to leave."

"Okay," said Gizmo, "Where should I go?"

"My Pappy of course," said Radio, "Find AllStar Seaworthy and befriends with him, you might meet some lesser robots but I can assure you that they wouldn't be a problem. If you cause trouble, then the Snorks wouldn't be so surprise because I always cause trouble."

"So where do I go?" asked Gizmo.

"Snorkland, 40 kilometers away from here." said Radio, "See that booth over there, step inside and it will shoot you to Snorktown."

"Thanks Radio," said Gizmo as he shook Radio's hand, then the robot tries to walk.

"These legs are difficult to stand on," said Gizmo as he tries to balance himself.

"You'll get used to them, you can use your Snorkel to propel yourself swiftly through the water." said Radio as Gizmo steps into the Emergency Escape Booth. Gizmo close the booth and it soon fills with saltwater.

"I think I'm going to like this," said Gizmo.

"Good luck Gizmo," said Radio, "I love you."

"That's gay," said Gizmo.

"No no, as a family member." said Radio.

"Oh," said Gizmo, "That makes sense."

Gizmo suddenly shot up through a tube and was blown straight into the ocean, he flew about 40 kilometers where he landed at the edge of Snorkland. He slows down and flops on the ocean floor, he got to his feet and looked at Snorkland from a distance. "Wow," said Gizmo, "This is going to be awesome."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Ch 3: Technology Crisis

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Gizmo walks around Snorkland viewing whatever there is to see, like a tourist. That's when Gizmo stumbles into the library and roam the building for knowledge, he soon stumble into the math section and spend hours reading book after book of Algebra. After reading about a dozen books for a few hours, Gizmo soon leaves and by that time it's dark.

Even though he feels no need to sleep, he does feel that his battery need's recharging and begins to feel drowsy. "I think I'm going to be sick," said Gizmo as he touches a light pole, suddenly the light on the pole flickers and shuts off and Gizmo felt re-energized. When he took his hand off the pole, the light came back on with no warning. "How did that happen?" asked Gizmo as he stares at the light bulb, then at his hand.

Radio had installed special coils inside Gizmo's hands, enabling him to absorb electricity either with direct contact or wirelessly to recharge his battery pack located in Gizmo's abdomen. Gizmo is just finding out about his abilities, now he wonders what else he could do.

He pretty much walked around all night, trying to learn of the aquatic environment. When the sun came up the next morning, Gizmo pretty much seen enough for one day. "What day is it?" asked Gizmo, "Thursday, yes it's Thursday."

The robotic snork ended up back in the library to read more math books, after reading every math book there it was 3PM and Gizmo decided to finally seek out AllStar. He left the library and went around asking about AllStar, by the time AllStar and his friends got out of school they soon heard word that somebody is looking for him. "Now who would be looking for me?" asked AllStar.

As the gang walked to AllStar's house, Gizmo managed to find them. "Excuse me," said Gizmo, "Are you AllStar Seaworthy?"

"Yes," said AllStar.

"Oh finally, I've been looking for you," said Gizmo as he shakes AllStar's hand, "My name is Gizmo, my Creator told me to go and find and befriend you."

"Creator?" asked Casey.

"Yes I'm a robot you see," explain Gizmo, "Everything you see is made out of synthetic material, my skin is made out of Silicon from the sand you walk on and my bones are made out of Calcium from coral reefs. My insides are more robotic than my appearance, it's difficult to explain though."

"A robot?" asked Dimmy, "A UFO?"

"Yeah, you could say I'm an alien." said Gizmo, "Mind showing me around AllStar?"

"Sure, I don't have homework to do so I'll show you around Gizmo." said AllStar.

"Oh thank you," said Gizmo.

"I'll see you around guys," said AllStar, "Probably tomorrow."

"Okay, bye AllStar." said Dimmy.

"Honk honk," tooted Tooter.

AllStar took Gizmo and they walked off, after they left the gang soon got suspicious.

"There's something wrong, I could feel it in my snork," said Casey, "Gizmo claims to be a robot, but he looked just like another ordinary Snork."

"Remember SNIP and SNAP," reminded Dimmy.

"Yeah," said the gang.

"Look."

Dimmy pointed up towards the sky and they saw the Aquabot watching Gizmo and AllStar from a high distance, Radio – who was controlling the robot via remote control in his underground home – watches Gizmo and AllStar via the Aquabot's cameras on a HDTV set.

"You know what Rex, this is just one incredible machine I've just made," said Radio, "It's time to send in my Scout Bots, what do you think of them Rex? Rex?"

Radio turns around on his chair and discovers Rex is surrounded by 15 red miniature dull spiked sphere shaped robots the size of two Snork Fists, there was an opening where their cameras are placed on a axle which is attached to their two halves of the balls. On the tip of each half is a small microphone, and the entire sphere is covered with similar touch sensors as Snork Skin.

"Don't worry Rex, they won't hurt you." assured Radio.

Rex coos as he walks out of the ring of the robotic balls, the balls turned themselves and continue to stare at the octopus as Radio resumes control on the Aquabot. He presses a button on his keyboard and the gang at Snorkland soon watches the Aquabot disappear right before their very eyes. "There's no way that robot were to simply vanish," predicted Casey.

The gang looked closely and managed to see the outline of the Aquabot, it hadn't disappeared but rather cloaked itself in a stealth field. The group of snorks soon heard the rapid gushing sound of water and the Aquabot is gone in a blink of an eye, "We've gotta warn AllStar," cried Dimmy.

Radio steers the Aquabot back to his underground lab where it swam through the same hole and it flopped into the decompression room, the room was filled with the Cyborg balls and when the Aquabot came in they all soon rushed out through the tunnel and burst out into the ocean. "Rex, I'm sure the snorks will love my small gizmos," said Radio, "My Scout Bots would do just fine for scouting missions, but I'm going to built some Remote Control versions since Octopus Brain Cells are a bit expensive these days."

The Scout Bots soon skid on the ocean floor and began to roll in a unison pattern awhile making murmuring sounds, Gyroscopes help keep the cyborgs' cameras stationary so they won't roll with their two wheels and allow them to see where they're going. There were rubber dull spikes on the wheels designed for traction and help the scout bots navigate any terrain. After making the 40 kilometer roll to Snorkland, the 15 cybernetic organisms soon split up and began to explore the entire city individually.

The site of them got the snorks frightened, but they soon realized that the little cyborgs were more afraid of the Snorks than they are afraid of it. Corky managed to find one of them and simply walked up to it, sensing the authority Corky has the red cyborg encased itself with it's two half sphere wheels forming a protective spiked red ball with a vertical silver equator down the middle.

"Hrm, this looks very interesting," said Corky as he picks up the robot, he tried to use his hands to open the cyborg back up but with no dice. "This doesn't look like Dr. Strangsnork or Bigweed's design, I better take this to Dr. Gallio to have him take a look at it."

Corky hops into his sub with the Scout Bot and drives to Dr. Gallio's lab, Dr. Gallio was working on a machine when Corky came in and sat the bot on top of a table. "What is that?" asked Dr. Gallio.

"This thing was scaring Snorks as it was rolling around," said Corky, "It's a robot, apparently a Clam-like Robot."

Dr. Gallio stares at the Scout Bot, it just sits there on the table doing nothing and is silent. He picked up the bot and tried to open it up, and nothing seemed to work. "A robot you say?" asked Dr. Gallio, "It doesn't look like a robot."

Finally the robot opened up at the vertical silver line and stuck out it's small camera, scaring Dr. Gallio and he dropped it on the table. The bot yelped and enclosed itself again, "This robot seemed to be made with highly advanced technology, more than what Bigweed and my brother Dr. Strangesnork are able to produce." said Dr. Gallio, "Are there more of these bots?"

"I saw a couple more of them downtown," said Corky, "I'll go out and catch them."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Ch 4: Blown Fuse

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

AllStar and Gizmo were at a fast food restaurant in downtown Snorkland, after guiding Gizmo around town the two stopped to eat. "I didn't know you can eat food," said AllStar as Gizmo took a byte of a hamburger.

"I didn't even know I had a built-in digestive system," said Gizmo, before swallowing, "And taste buds."

The gang soon arrived and they ran up to AllStar in a hurry, "AllStar, that robot has returned!" cried Dimmy.

"The Aquabot?" asked Gizmo.

"You know what it is?" asked AllStar.

"Know it? It's my sibling." said Gizmo, "It's controlled like an RC you get from the Toy Store, my creator usually uses that Aquabot for research purposes."

"That Aquabot kidnapped SNIP and SNAP," said Casey.

"And also let them go hours later, yes I know." said Gizmo, "My creator built me out of a similar CPU design from SNIP and SNAP, he told me he's trying to build something but didn't tell me what it is. I'm probably a prototype to something greater."

A Scout Bot came zipping through the Fast Food Joint screaming, it did it's job to zip around the tables. When it got near the group, Gizmo snatched him up and the bot closed himself up into a ball and shuts up. "Hey, I know this robot." said Gizmo, "This is my sibling, my Creator must have built it."

"How do you know?" asked AllStar.

"Look at the design," said Gizmo, "Man, he must have used Calcium to reinforce the bot's sphere shell. There's no way anyone is getting through this armor."

Gizmo sets the bot on the table, then it slowly opens up and looked at Gizmo with it's small camera. "Hey there little bro," said Gizmo. The Scout Bot soon closes himself up again, then two Snork hands came out of nowhere and grabbed it.

Gizmo soon grab the bot and then came face to face with Corky as they went through a tug of war, "Hold on Snork, this here is dangerous." he said, "Let go."

"It's my brother!" cried Gizmo as he tries to pull away, "These are robots of prey, you're more of a threat to it than to you."

Suddenly, Gizmo let's go and used the kinetic energy from Corky to bash the bot into his face. He soon dropped the bot and Gizmo caught it as Corky falls to the ground. Multiple Snork Patrol Officers soon arrived on the scene via submarine automobiles, the entire restaurant was surrounded by Police. Dr. Gallio soon ran into the scene, he looked like he just ran a marathon.

"There's the bot!" said Dr. Gallio as he points at Gizmo.

"Hand over the robot Snork," ordered a Police Officer as they aim their guns.

Gizmo just stood there with the Scout Bot in his hands, for just a fraction of a second he thought of a plan. The robot shot out his hand and made all the submarines' engines shut down, they all simply popped at once.

As the police were stunned, reinforcements finally arrived.

Radio and Rex came swimming into the scene with SNIP and SNAP behind them, when they landed Radio looked at Corky who was sitting on the ground. He grabbed the orange snork by his shoulder and lift him up to his feet, "What are you doing to my robots?"

"So they're yours?" asked Corky.

"Pretty much, that shouldn't be a surprise." said Radio as Gizmo hands the bot to him, "These aren't actually robots, they're Cybernetic Organisms. These robots are being powered by actual Octopus Brain Cells, technically they're Cyborgs."

"So is that what you're working on?" asked Gizmo

"Yeah, but they're just only Prototypes." said Radio, "Yes, I'm responsible for kidnapping SNIP and SNAP, I simply wanted to take them apart to see what they're made out of. Then I built Gizmo here, a seemingly perfect android."

"Whoa, more trouble with robots," said Corky to himself, "Just what I needed."

"So it was Radio all along," groaned AllStar, "How should I have known."

"The Green Hammer and Sickle should be a dead give away," said Radio as the Scout Bot opened up, "Look here."

Radio points to the axle of the Cyborg and everyone can see a green Hammer & Sickle inside, then the bot closes again. "Uh, what about our submarines?" asked Corky.

The submarines abruptly came back alive, in good working order. The cops couldn't believe what just happened, and Radio simply explains. "I have more advanced technology, it's a simple device that can turn on and off steam engines remotely."

After explaining for half an hour, Radio and Rex took off, collected all their 14 other cyborgs, and rushed out of town. Gizmo simply stood there in a stupor, the police simply left including Corky, "I wanted to take those Cyborgs apart to see what they're made out of," said Dr. Gallio.

"That's what Radio did to SNIP and SNAP," said Gizmo, "And reversed engineered the technology, made it better, then created me. There's no way anyone is getting a hold of me for reverse engineering, not Gallio, not Strangesnork."

Gizmo simply walked off, heading off to who knows where. The gang soon searched for Gizmo for hours and finally found him sitting on AllStar's doorstep back at home, "I just couldn't do it," said Gizmo, "I can't."

"Can't what?" asked AllStar.

Gizmo simply tossed a live grenade into the sand, without pulling the pin. "I'm smarter than you guys, maybe smarter than Radio. Most of you guys never even trust me when I met you, but unlike SNIP and SNAP I pose a threat to your safety by simply being into existence. Do you know what will happen if Dr. Strangesnork would do if he grabbed a hold of me and copy Radio's technology? No wonder he gathered up all those cyborgs."

"There is..." began AllStar.

"I know, I know, there is more to life than it seems," said Gizmo, "I predicted pretty much what you're going to do and how you're going to do it, that's the problem. If someone kidnaps me, reprogrammed me to kill you guys, and send me off. What would you expect would happen?"

"No one is going to do that," said Dr. Gallio, "I'm a Scientist, not..."

"A computer programmer?" asked Gizmo.

"Yes."

"My purpose it seems to live among you snorks, and that's what I'm going to do." said Gizmo as he got up and prepared to walk off, "However, don't ever speak to me again. Wait a minute..."

Gizmo stopped and turned around to face the gang again, "Radio said to befriends with you guys, and I was about to shun you off." noted Gizmo, "That mean's I turned against him, yet still do what I was programed. Now I get it, he let me have free will because he knows I would turn on him. It all makes sense!"

"Just like SNIP and SNAP turned against Bigweed," said AllStar.

"Yes," said Gizmo as he walks towards AllStar, "He wants to learn from me so he could merge robots with biological lifeforms, creating Cyborgs. But I don't think he'll be using Octopus Brain Cells, he's going to try to use something more complex. Like Snork Brain Cells instead."

"Then there we go," said SNIP, "Everything is back to normal.

"Normal," said SNAP.

"You know what guys, I'm sorry." said Gizmo as he hugs AllStar, "At least I now know there is no bug in my program."

"So what are you going to do now Gizmo?" asked AllStar as he and Gizmo lets go.

"I'm going to learn whatever there is to learn, then get a job in the Education Career." said Gizmo, "That is what I'm going to do, I'm starting right now. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Gizmo," said AllStar as the gang wave good bye.

"Yeah, bye." said Gizmo as he walks off, "Where am I going? I have no idea."

Gizmo walked off out into the horizon, after he disappeared out of sight AllStar soon said, "There goes another of one of Radio's inventions, what will he come up next?"

"I rather not find out," said Dr. Gallio, "This is the last time I'll ever try to take apart a robot."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
